


短篇

by z735596624



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z735596624/pseuds/z735596624
Summary: 短篇合集





	1. Chapter 1

【鸣佐】不能惹的人

1.  
漩涡鸣人有点儿紧张，他发誓他已经很久没有过紧张这种情绪了。  
他深吸了一口气才拉开了教室的门。  
“同学们好，我是你们的新班主任，漩涡……”  
他的声音淹没在了青少年们喧闹的呐喊助威里。

2.  
教室里正在发生一场斗殴，毫无疑问。  
鸣人愣了好久才冲上前去把打架的两个人拉开。  
“这可是在学校！”  
他愤怒又义正言辞的低吼道。  
“哈？你这家伙是谁啊混蛋！”  
头发染得五颜六色的少年不屑的啐了一口唾沫。  
他身后站着一堆同样面色不善头发挑染的五颜六色的少年。  
三年E班，名副其实的不良班级。

3.  
宇智波佐助在三年E班可说是绝对的异类。  
他穿着熨帖齐整的白衬衫，打着端正的领带，捧着一本萨特的《存在与虚无》坐在窗边，微风吹拂起他柔软的黑发，露出一张认真又沉静的脸。  
——看上去像是任何纯爱小说中的男主角。  
完完全全就是传说中的优等生长相。

4.  
“好！”  
鸣人站在讲台上，努力去忽略教室后方互扔棒球的不良们。  
“以后你就是班长了，加油干啊！”  
他对佐助露出一个元气满满的笑容。  
而后者仍然安静的看着书，连一个眼神都没有分给他。  
鸣人脸上的笑容就有点挂不住。  
加油啊漩涡鸣人！  
教师的威严。  
他暗暗对自己说。  
“老师说话怎么能不听呢小佐助。”  
他鼓足勇气走到少年的课桌前，夺过了少年手中虚虚握着的书本。  
教室里不知道为什么突然一片死寂，所有不良都放下手里的事，死死盯住了窗边的两个人。  
佐助抬头给了他一个冷漠的眼神。

5.  
“水月，把他丢出去。”  
少年的声音冷冷淡淡。  
【冬宜密雪，有碎玉声】  
鸣人不合时宜的想到这么句话。  
等他反应过来的时候，已经被推推搡搡到了教室外面。  
“敢惹佐助，你死定了。”  
白色头发的杀马特恶狠狠的对他说，然后重重合上了教室的门。  
似乎惹到了不能惹的人呢。  
鸣人想。

6.  
漩涡鸣人，一个三十多岁才成为教师的新人。  
金发蓝眼身材高大。  
就算是普普通通甚至带点土气的白衬衫穿在他身上也有种格外洋气的效果。  
更何况性格开朗不摆架子。  
他担任三年E班的班主任不到两个月，就用他自己独特的魅力和大半的不良打成了一片。  
甚至于水月都会在佐助面前支支吾吾半天犹豫的说上一句“那家伙其实还不错”  
没人知道他是怎么做到的。  
佐助冷淡的看着他和音乐老师日向雏田说说笑笑的走过来。  
“喂，把我的书还给我。”  
他径直无视了鸣人身旁面色涨红的女人。  
“啊……放学后来我这边拿吧。”  
男人不以为意的笑了一下，巧妙的化解了身旁女人的尴尬。  
“那么关于校运会的事宜……”  
他复又转头和雏田交谈起来，似乎还说了个什么笑话，逗得雏田用手抵住鼻子轻轻笑了起来。  
和在班里时完全不同的、异常熟练的神态。  
圆滑的大人。  
怎么可能输给这种人。  
佐助不屑的想。

7.  
佐助到的时候教工办公室只有鸣人一个人。  
“和那个女人很开心嘛。”  
佐助冷哼一声。  
“要叫日向老师啊。”  
鸣人无奈的摇摇头。  
又来了，讨厌的大人对待小孩的态度。  
“别对我说教。”  
佐助不耐烦的说。  
“那可不行，”  
鸣人把书递给佐助。  
“再怎么说我也是‘老师’啊。”  
他狡黠的眨眨眼，右手轻轻的在少年校服包裹的劲瘦腰肢上握了一下。

8.  
“你和那个女人在交往吗？”  
佐助问道。  
鸣人没有回答他。  
“看来你现在不急着回家？”  
男人游刃有余的反问。  
少年倔强的抿了抿嘴唇。  
“那么我们就来做点其他有趣的事吧。”  
男人拉开了少年校裤的拉链。

9.  
鸣人的手隔着内裤轻轻抚摸少年的器官。  
“舒服么？”  
他听着佐助微微急促的呼吸声笑着问道。  
“放……开我……哈啊……”  
“叫我一声老师就放过你。”  
鸣人随口道。他的手指重重的少年探出内裤的秀气龟头上摩挲了一下。  
佐助闷哼了一声，条件反射的把身体往前送了送。  
“在教工办公室都能这么兴奋？”  
鸣人的手指灵巧的在少年完全硬挺的阴茎上撸动着。  
“明明随时都可能被人看到喔。”  
“哈啊……闭……嘴”  
少年的声音软软的，简直就像是在撒娇一样。  
“不叫我停下来吗？”  
“快……快点！”  
佐助闭上眼睛低低催促道。  
“遵命。”  
鸣人轻笑着亲吻了一下少年的指尖。  
“漩涡老师，要……要一起回家吗？”  
日向雏田怯生生的声音从办公室门口传来。  
佐助的身体立刻僵住了。  
然而从雏田的角度，只能看到少年背对她笔直的站在鸣人办公桌旁边罢了。  
“啊……抱歉呐，日向老师，这孩子有些问题要问我。”  
鸣人状似为难的皱了一下眉。  
而他的右手仍旧在少年双腿间作恶。  
雏田失望的低下了头。  
“下次再约吧~”  
鸣人对雏田露出了帅气的笑容。  
女人一瞬间羞红了脸庞。  
“嗯！那我先走啦，不打扰漩涡老师进行辅导了。”  
“byebye！”  
鸣人抬起左手挥了挥。  
高跟鞋敲击地面的声音渐行渐远。  
“看来社团活动结束了，其他老师很快就会回来呢。”  
鸣人道。  
佐助白净的脸上泛起一抹薄红，他嘴巴微张的看着鸣人，黑曜石般漂亮的眼睛蒙上了一笼水气，看起来根本没有听懂鸣人说了什么。  
“不想让别人看到这么可爱的小佐助。”  
鸣人把佐助的衬衫往上捋了捋。  
“所以我们速战速决吧~”  
鸣人低头含住了佐助的阴茎。  
“！”  
口腔强烈的刺激感让佐助一下子射了出来。  
鸣人宠溺的弯了一下眼睛，将少年射出的液体全数咽进了嘴里。末了，他还调戏似的用嘴轻轻吸了一下少年的阴茎。  
“好啦。”  
鸣人帮仍然沉浸在高潮余韵中的佐助把裤子穿好，然后拉上了拉链。  
“去把窗户开一下，通通风，你的味道太甜了。”  
“我把这些作业批完就可以走了。”  
他摊开了面前的作业本，又重新变成了为人师表的漩涡老师。  
专注又冷淡的样子，仿佛刚才办公室里发生的情事皆是佐助的一场幻觉。

10.  
他们是什么时候开始变成这样的呢？  
佐助问自己。  
本来只是备受欺凌的老师和领头的不良学生这样简单的关系。  
究竟是什么时候开始，原本笑的有些傻气的男人变成了一头危险的野兽？  
原本围绕在他身边的不良渐渐地与男人亲近起来，甚至是勾肩搭背的开彼此玩笑。  
而他自己……也被男人变着法的骚扰。  
体育器械室、教室、教工办公室、图书馆、厕所甚至是操场上隐蔽的角落。  
他被男人拥抱着舔舐玩弄，半推半就的被拉下名为欲望的深渊。  
而每每他衣衫不整甚至是全身赤裸，男人的西装都不曾乱过半分。  
他们能是什么关系呢？  
鸣人从不曾主动要求他帮忙纾解欲望，男人在性事上有着近乎变态的控制和忍耐力。  
鸣人也不曾真正意义上的抱过他。  
【这种事一定要你情我愿才好。】  
【但是小佐助你主动要求的话，我不会拒绝喔。】  
这么说着的时候，男人脸上露出了成人独有的狡黠笑容。

12.  
甜蜜如恋人的事，也不是没有做过。  
回家的路上牵手是家常便饭，也会去游戏厅或者其他地方玩。  
哪怕在学校，男人也会偶尔在四顾无人的时候挑起他的下巴，两个人交换一个没有欲望的亲吻。  
淡淡的温馨让少年欲罢不能。  
可男人从来没提过他们是什么关系，反而是会戏谑的让他叫自己老师。  
所以大概也不算是交往吧。

13.  
“你和那个女人在交往吗？”  
佐助再一次问。  
鸣人只是揉了揉他的头。  
“暂时还没有。”  
“那就是说未来会？”  
鸣人诧异的看了他一眼。  
“你居然关心这个，”  
“我还以为你只是把我当成……飞机杯？”  
若无其事在公共场合说出十八禁道具的可恶的男人。  
佐助握紧了拳头，恼怒的看着鸣人。  
“刚认识的时候你可没有这么多表情。”  
鸣人打趣道。  
两个人一起走到了教学楼出口。  
“别转移话题，到底会不会。”  
“也许吧，雏田算是个好女人。”  
鸣人含糊的嘟哝了一句。  
“毕竟我也是有需求的啊。”  
他饱含深意的说。

14.  
“啊，下雨了。”  
鸣人没有看佐助的表情。  
“你带伞了么？”  
“……没有。”  
身侧的少年干巴巴的说。  
“那就只能淋回去了。你家离得有点远，会感冒。”  
鸣人的皮鞋在地面上摩挲了一下。但是身旁的少年似乎在发呆，没有注意到他的小动作。  
“要去我家吗？”  
佐助眼里，是男人熟稔的发出邀请，就连嘴角勾起的笑容都是该死的公式化的暧昧。  
可他居然下意识的点头。  
男人脱下西装外套，温柔的盖在少年头上。  
“冲咯？”  
他拉起佐助的手，冲进了厚厚的雨幕之中。  
被雨淋到的那一刻鸣人发出了畅快的笑声。  
冰冷的雨水打在佐助脸上，他轻轻回握住鸣人的手。  
大白痴。  
他轻轻骂道。

15.  
雨势很大，到达公寓的时候他们两个人都已经湿透了。  
鸣人从花盆底下摸出钥匙开了门。  
刚进玄关佐助就立刻贴了上来。  
少年几乎是急不可耐的索吻。  
鸣人拥抱住少年湿漉漉的、冰冷的身体。  
“这么热情？”  
唇齿交接的时候他甚至抽出空含含糊糊的调侃佐助。  
两个人就这么拥抱着亲吻着胡乱的进了屋子。  
“去浴室。”  
鸣人简短的命令道。

16.  
“哼嗯……”  
佐助难耐的绷紧身体抬起头。白色的学生衬衫仍旧皱巴巴的穿在他身上，而裤子却早已被鸣人扒掉扔到了浴室外面。他大张着两条洁白的腿，享受着男人卖力的服务。  
“不行了……嘴……拿开……”  
高潮的那一刻他下意识推开了男人的头。  
鸣人用手指沾了点射偏在脸上的精液放进嘴里。  
“又不是没尝过。”  
“明明之前才射过一次，怎么还那么精神？”  
他轻轻弹了一下小佐助，后者又开始慢慢挺立起来。  
“在家都不自己做的么？”  
鸣人盯着佐助失焦的眼睛，不怀好意的又补充了一句。  
“都不会想着我做的么？”  
佐助没有回答，不过鸣人原本也没指望。  
少年的面皮子总是薄得很。  
“好啦……”  
鸣人宽容的再次伸出手。  
“今天最后一次，次数多了对身体不好。”  
“鸣人，”  
佐助下定决心一般定定的看着他。  
“抱我。”  
闻言，男人的眼神顷刻间暗沉下来。  
“你认真的？”

17.  
鸣人几乎是瞬间从一个猛烈进攻的野兽变成一位慢条斯理进餐的禽兽。  
他拉着佐助的手隔着内裤放在自己半硬的器官上。  
佐助的动作有些僵硬，但他的确带着些微的好奇抚摸起男人的性器。  
这是他第一次摸到除自己以外的……  
“大不大？”  
男人低沉的声音贴着耳朵传过来。仿佛还嫌不够似的，他含住少年莹润的耳垂吮吸起来。  
佐助在鸣人的配合下脱下他的内裤，他直勾勾的看着鸣人的性器，吞了吞口水。  
黑色的、成熟的、大人的阴茎。  
佐助的手被引导着放在上面。  
“喜不喜欢？”  
鸣人问。接着想到了什么低俗的事情似的，他低低的笑了起来。  
面皮子很薄的少年软软的瞪了他一眼，凑上前含住了男人粗大的性器。  
男人倒吸了一口气。  
这回轮到少年吃吃的笑起来。

18.  
“去那儿趴着，屁股撅起来。”  
鸣人拍了一下佐助的屁股。  
少年今天异常的乖巧，果真就倚着浴缸沿趴着，对着鸣人撅起了屁股。  
佐助很瘦，唯一多的几两肉都长在屁股上。  
鸣人慢条斯理的揉捏着佐助两瓣丰腴的臀瓣。  
很奇怪的感觉。  
佐助趴着想。  
被同性这样肆意玩弄着屁股非常羞耻，可是随着鸣人的揉捏，他竟然开始不由自主的期待接下来要发生的事。  
连带着，隐藏在臀瓣间的后穴也开始发痒。  
“嗯……”  
他轻轻呻吟了一声，声音淫荡的让他自己都觉得害羞。  
鸣人扒开佐助的臀瓣，专注的看着佐助正在一收一缩的穴口。  
“怎么这么骚的。”  
他爱怜的骂了一句，然后用舌头舔舐起来。  
佐助一瞬间几乎要支撑不住身体。  
该死的男人，该死的舌头。  
他心里这么骂道，身体却不由自主的享受起欢愉。  
“哈……嗯……别……慢点……”

19.  
佐助被鸣人放倒在浴室的地上，他赤裸而洁白的身体像是一尾鱼。  
鸣人握着佐助劲瘦的腰肢缓缓挺动。  
“别紧张，放松。”  
男人皱着眉头说，他被夹的也不好受，却还是极尽温柔的引导着少年。  
他额间的汗水滴落在少年身上，有种别样的性感。  
“混……蛋，你……怎么不自己试试啊！”  
佐助一边尝试着放松一边骂。  
“下次可以试试，如果你想的话。”  
男人毫无诚意的敷衍道。

20.  
等到佐助完全适应，鸣人开始慢慢的挺动起来。  
简直是煎熬。  
佐助想。  
男人一点也不猴急，他近乎于理智的挺动着自己的器官，九浅一深的折磨着佐助的菊穴。  
其实没有碰到书上说的什么会让人觉得销魂的凸起，但是佐助就是觉得舒服。  
舒服的让人恨不得叫他再快点、再深点……  
可恶的男人、该死的男人。  
佐助一边在心里咬牙切齿一边胡乱的哭喊出来。  
“哈啊……嗯啊……快一点……还要……再深点……”

21.  
“你为什么会这么熟练啊！”  
佐助翻身骑在男人身上，再一次的交合让两个人舒服的同时喟叹出来。  
鸣人一如既往的没有回答他，只是噙着抹笑意挺了挺腰。  
“你们这些……狡猾的大人……唔……”  
佐助猝不及防被被顶了一下，反应过来的时候已经被鸣人抱在了怀里。  
“不是你们，而是只有我。”  
鸣人快速的在佐助股间抽插起来，声音一如既往的游刃有余。  
“叫我的名字，佐助。”  
他再次含住佐助的耳垂吸吮起来。  
少年的身体因为情欲而变成了淡淡的粉红色，他倔强的咬着嘴唇坚持了一会儿，但很快就在鸣人的顶弄下溃不成军，他低低的呜咽出声：  
“鸣人……我不行了……你……你再快点儿……鸣人……鸣人……”  
又过了一会儿，鸣人抽出阴茎，射在了佐助身上。  
“乖孩子。”  
带着满满的餍足，他宠溺的亲吻了一下佐助湿漉漉的鬓角。

22.  
“所以我们算是交往了吗？”  
佐助懒懒的躺在鸣人怀里。  
“我们不是早就在交往了吗？”  
“那你和那个音乐老师是怎么回事？”  
少年危险的眯起了眼睛。  
“天晓得，什么也没有。”  
男人投降似的举起了双手。  
“哼。”  
过了半晌，佐助又不满的开口。  
“你怎么还穿着衣服，快脱掉。”  
说完他就报复性质的跨在男人腰间撕扯起男人的衬衫。  
鸣人纵容的由着他。  
“撕拉”一声  
佐助瞪大了眼睛。  
一只凶恶的九尾狐狸文身盘踞在男人胸前，它的周围是繁复的恶鬼图案，张牙舞爪，彼此交缠。  
男人的胸前文着人间炼狱。  
好像……惹到了不能惹的人。  
佐助有点怂的咽了咽口水。


	2. 【博佐/隐鸣佐】沦丧

【博佐/隐鸣佐】沦丧

“师父喜欢我吗？”  
少年凑过头想要给男人一个亲吻，却被男人侧头躲过。  
“也是。”  
少年毫不在意的笑了笑，他把手伸到两人下体连接处色情的抚弄起来。  
“师父喜欢我的这里就够了啊。”  
“感受到了吗？师父的后面，紧紧的包裹着我呢。”  
“而且只要动一下，师父就会发出好听的声音。”  
少年一边说一边重重的挺动了一下下身，一直沉默着的男人终于从紧咬的牙缝间挤出了一声闷哼。  
“师父为什么要摆出一副痛苦的样子呢？”  
“明明在做快乐的事情吧？”  
少年歪歪头说。  
他抱住男人抽插了一会儿，但是在看到男人的脸上泛起生理性的红晕后就停止了动作。  
“已经开始觉得舒服了吗？”  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
男人有些神志不清的呢喃道。  
“刚刚还在装矜持呢，就这么喜欢被插吗，师父？”  
少年低头闷笑了一声，他居高临下的俯视身下那具赤裸的身体。  
被操到神志不清的男人正扭动着腰，主动让饥渴的后穴吞吐着少年的阴茎。  
“竟然自己在动着腰呢，”  
少年毫不留情的嘲笑道。  
“师父就是凭借这种本事把老爸勾引走的吗？”  
男人颤了颤。  
少年被突然收紧的后穴刺激的倒抽了一口凉气，随即他俯下身，逼迫男人直视他的眼睛。  
“不过没关系哦，”  
少年突然剧烈的动作了一下，他陶醉的听着从男人嘴里泄出的甜美的呻吟。  
“我喜欢师父，不管是平时的师父还是不知羞耻的在床上和继子淫乱的师父，我都喜欢哦。”  
“所以在老爸回来以前，”  
少年的声音突然低沉下去。  
“就让我们好好相处吧我说。”  
他伸出手指捏住了男人的下巴，强迫男人和他交换了一个深吻。


	3. 【鸣佐】贫困资助

【鸣佐】贫困资助

鸣总已经很久没有体会过怦然心动的感觉了。  
他打量着站在喷泉旁边的那个男孩子。  
他看起来还是个学生——他眼神中有种青年人特有的桀骜不驯，他穿着朴素的白衬衫和牛仔裤，哦，大概还并不富裕，尽管他的穿着整洁而得体，但看得出来已经很旧了，甚至像是二手的。  
完完全全是他喜欢的类型。  
并且他大概是需要钱的？  
鸣总在一瞬间被自己糟糕的脑补逗乐。  
他的视线在少年的唇部停留了片刻。  
他喜欢他紧抿着嘴唇的神态，这令他不可抑制的想象着少年饥渴的吞吐着自己的阴茎的样子。  
好吧好吧，总归值得尝试一下不是么？  
鸣总嘟哝着迈步走了过去。

“嘿，男孩。”  
鸣总轻快的向他打了招呼。  
少年微微挑眉，但言语上仍旧保持着礼节：  
“请问有什么事？”  
“哦，是这样的，我们在搞一个调查。”  
鸣总随口胡诌了一个理由。  
“在那之前，我想你已经满了十八岁？”  
男孩点点头。  
“那可就太好了，我们只针对十八岁以上的群体，你知道，是有偿的。”  
鸣总晃了晃钱包，男孩果然被吸引住了注意。  
“当然，你问吧。”  
他又点了点头，但是这次态度好了很多。  
鸣总装模作样的问了几个问题，接着从钱包里抽出了1万日元递给他。  
男孩有些吃惊的看着他的“大手笔”。  
“第一阶段的问题已经结束，非常感谢，那么，让我们来看看你是否愿意继续第二阶段？”  
男孩有些惊疑不定的接了钱，但他很快又被鸣总重新掏出来的两张一万日元吸引了注意。  
“可以。”  
他微微皱着眉说。  
“接下来我需要你去做一些事，借此来看看当代青年对金钱的需要程度。”  
“例如？”  
男孩有些警觉的问。  
“哦，你知道的，一些比较有难度的事。”  
鸣总充满暗示性的说。  
男孩的眼神变得有些冷淡，但这让他更加兴奋起来。  
“比如让我看看你的身体。”  
男孩微微睁大了眼睛，接着他向后退了一步。  
“我不是同性恋。”  
他这么拒绝道。  
“当然，”  
鸣总脸上依旧挂着得体的笑容。  
“现在的钱可不好赚，但你是个好男孩，我知道”  
他一边说一边又从钱包里掏出3万日元。  
“所以我愿意再加些钱，一共5万日元，看你的身体。”  
“如果你还是不愿意，也请不要担心，我不会要回刚才给你的1万日元。”  
鸣总解释道，他看了一眼男孩手里握着的钱，男孩将它攥的更紧了些。  
“只是看看？”  
过了半晌男孩有些迟疑的问。  
“5万日元，只是看看，但是必须在这儿。”  
鸣总坏心眼的补充：  
“我想我们总能在公园找到些僻静的角落不是么？”

“这儿很完美。”  
鸣总站在一片树丛里说，男孩反复确认了不会有人经过后就陷入了沉默。  
“你先把钱给我。”  
他说。  
鸣总毫不犹豫的将手里的5万日元递给了他。  
“你不怕我拿着钱跑？”  
男孩问。  
“你一看就是言出必行的人。”  
鸣总非常阴险的给他扣了顶高帽子。  
“那么开始吧，给我看看你的身体。”  
鸣总后退了几步，示意自己不会和男孩有肢体接触。  
男孩的眼睫毛轻颤着，将手搭在了自己白衬衣的纽扣上。

“你叫什么名字？”  
鸣总突然问。  
男孩脱裤子的动作顿了顿，他刻意延长了自己低下身的时间。  
“……佐助。”  
最后他低声说道。  
“那么佐助，”  
鸣总微笑着说，  
“让我看看你。”  
鸣总贪婪的打量了一会儿男孩赤裸的身体，他觉得自己已经勃起了，但看着男孩不安的抿着嘴唇的样子，他还是决定再多逗弄他一会儿。  
鸣总突然凑近佐助，后者警觉的往后退了一步。  
“你的5万日元。”  
鸣总微笑着将钱递给他。他注意到男孩的眼睛一直在环望四周，于是他宽慰道：  
“佐助，你可以先把衣服穿起来。”  
鸣总发誓他从未见过穿衣速度这么快的孩子。  
就仿佛劫后重生似的。  
就在男孩要开始扣衬衣扣子的时候，鸣总又从钱包里抽出3万日元。  
“3万日元，玩你的胸部。”  
鸣总直接把钱递到了男孩面前，他知道他不会被拒绝。

“佐助，你的胸型很漂亮。”  
鸣总的双手抚上男孩的胸肌。他非常色情的摩挲着男孩的皮肤。  
“乳头也很敏感。”  
他一边点评一边低下头，冲男孩胸前轻轻呵了口气。  
男孩的身体颤了颤，条件反射的想要躲开，  
“我不要这些钱了，你放开我。”  
男孩突然说。  
鸣总看着他黑曜石一样漂亮剔透的眼珠子，非常宠溺的笑起来：  
“这可不行啊佐助，钱你已经拿着了。”  
“我没……”  
男孩还没说完，鸣总突然将那3万日元塞到了男孩手里，接着强硬的单手将男孩的双手压在了他身后的树上。  
“看，你已经拿着了。”  
他重复了一遍，眯着眼看着男孩。  
他的手被鸣总向上摁着，这使得他不得不挺着上身，摆出一副任人采撷的模样。  
鸣总喜欢他佯装镇静的表情。  
“你这是强奸，我可以去告你。”  
男孩说。  
“唔，”  
鸣总耸耸肩，  
“好像是这样。”  
“那我不妨先在这儿奸了你，再把你剥光了扔进流浪汉堆里。”  
“我听说那里每天都有人失踪呢。”  
鸣总甜蜜的在男孩耳边呢喃，说完他将舌头伸进男孩耳廓，色情的舔舐了一圈。  
“佐助，乖一点。”  
他的舌头顺着男孩的耳朵滑向他的脸颊，又滑到他的脖子。  
男孩厌恶的将脸侧到一边，阳光照在他的脸上，鸣总甚至能看到他脸上细小的绒毛。  
还是个孩子呢。  
鸣总笑了一下，放下了男孩的手，转而专心的调戏起男孩胸前挺立的两点。  
但他总要把他的3万日元赚回来。

鸣总再抬起头的时候，男孩的身体已经软的快要支撑不住。鸣总便撑着他，细细碎碎的亲吻他的眼睛。  
“这样就受不了了？”  
鸣总含含糊糊的问，他非常喜欢男孩刚才的反应，那些令人爱怜的颤抖，和刻意压低的细碎呜咽。  
“那你接下来该怎么办呢？”  
鸣总的吻一个接一个的落在男孩脸上，他一边虚伪的关心男孩，一边用下身在男孩的下体处轻轻磨蹭。  
他满意的知道男孩也勃起了。  
“佐助，帮我撸出来，用手你可以得到4万，”  
鸣总爱怜的亲吻他。接着他在男孩肩膀处微微施力，强迫男孩跪在了他面前。  
“用嘴你可以得到双倍。”  
他恶意的隔着裤子用自己的阴茎向男孩顶了一下。  
“你知道该怎么做，亲爱的。”  
之后他们干了个爽。

宇智波佐助是被漩涡鸣人的怪笑吵醒的。  
接着他听到断断续续的还算清晰的梦话。  
“佐助……诶嘿……用手自己掰开……让我看清楚一点啊我说……诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”  
“10万日元，嗝。”  
宇智波佐助面无表情的听了一会儿，接着面无表情的用手掰开了漩涡鸣人的眼皮。  
勾玉旋转间他觉得写轮眼真他娘的是个好东西。  
第二天早晨，漩涡鸣人醒过来的时候只觉得浑身酸痛，再回想起昨晚，却依稀只记得他做了个噩梦。  
还没来得及细想，他就看到了身边恋人沉静的微笑。  
“鸣人，生日快乐。”  
“啊，生日快乐啊我说！”  
于是他也摸着后脑勺傻傻的笑起来。  
至于他为什么会全身酸痛像是被人打了好几天，又或者是脑子里还剩的些零碎的疯狂妄想，便也在他拥住恋人的一瞬间被他抛到了九霄云外。


	4. 【鸣佐】直男（车）

【鸣佐】直男（车）

鸣子的吻细细碎碎的落在佐助脸上，带着种她自己都没察觉到的温柔。  
“别拒绝我。”  
她轻轻说，与此同时九条狐狸尾巴自她身后探出，干脆利落的制住了佐助反抗的动作。  
“鸣人！放开我！”  
佐助非常冷淡的说。  
但鸣子只是笑嘻嘻的：  
“很快你就不会这样说啦~”  
她陶醉的在佐助胸口蹭了蹭，之后带着些许好奇的神态伸手戳了戳佐助右边的乳珠。  
“佐助的乳头颜色好淡呢……”  
她伸出两根指头夹住乳珠顶端上下夹弄，浅褐色的乳头在她手指的逗弄下不安的颤动着。  
“会有酥酥麻麻的感觉吗？”  
她好奇地问。她当然没指望等到佐助的回答。事实上佐助面无表情，只有露出的左眼冷漠的盯着她，透露出几分嘲讽的意味。  
啊啊，真冷淡呢。  
鸣子想。  
真想把他佯装出来的镇静撕碎。  
她一边这么想一边把那颗乳珠含在了嘴里，佐助的身体立刻剧烈的弹动了一下，挣扎的动作也一下子大了很多。仿佛得到了鼓励似的，她卖力的用舌头不断舔弄，时不时拿牙齿轻咬一下，因为她发现佐助似乎会因此而更加兴奋。  
她的嘴唇在离开前用力吮吸了一下，发出了“啵”的一声——她满意的看到佐助的乳尖完全挺立了起来，并且变成了艳丽的鲜红色。  
鸣子偷偷的笑。  
她知道以佐助的性格根本不可能去了解那些风月，所以对于情事他大概什么花样都不晓得吧。这种不受控制的快感对他来说何其陌生，又何其羞耻。佐助不知道什么时候用手遮住了眼睛，只露出小巧的鼻尖和紧抿的嘴唇。他整个人都散发出一股子自暴自弃的气息，显然是不知所措于擅自兴奋起来的身体。他的衣领大敞着，露出雪白的脖颈与胸前大部分肌肤。他的右乳尚还泛着水色的光泽，左乳也在鸣子手指的调戏下渐渐挺立了起来。而鸣子自上而下的俯视佐助，突然就有种自己完全掌控了这个人的感觉。  
这可是美丽的、高傲的、冷漠的宇智波佐助。  
她的、宇智波佐助。  
这些私密的地方，只有她一个人看到过、亲吻过、亵玩过。  
光是想想鸣子就觉得兴奋的不行，她身后的尾巴也受到影响开始蠢蠢欲动起来。它们不再满足于简单的压制住佐助的四肢，而是在他的手心、腰侧等敏感部位轻轻的勾弄起来，有两条甚至偷偷探进了佐助浴衣的下摆。  
佐助的呼吸蓦地急促了起来。  
鸣子趁机压抑着笑意假装一本正经的问他：  
“左边，也要吗？”  
天知道她等了多久才听到那声被压抑在鼻息里的短促的“嗯”。  
可就是这样身下的人看起来也像是羞耻的要哭出来了。  
鸣子的眼睛渐渐暗沉下去，有一瞬间她几乎控制不住查克拉强行中止色诱术。但是很快她又强迫自己冷静了下来。  
还不是时候。  
得给佐助最大的乐趣才行。  
她用牙齿咬住那颗仍是浅褐色的乳珠，一边轻轻拉扯一边用舌尖调戏。她的右手从佐助胸前慢慢滑入他浴衣包裹着的腰际，沿着他的腰线充满暗示的上下抚摸。  
“哈啊……”  
佐助终于难耐的发出呻吟，他的右腿不自觉的拱了起来——原来鸣人的尾巴已经松开了对他下肢的钳制，专心的潜进他浴衣下摆伺候起来了。鸣子趁机将身体挤进了佐助两腿之间，她用手强硬的将佐助的腿分得更开了一些，然后近乎冷酷的掀开了佐助的浴衣下摆。  
佐助的内裤下面鼓鼓囊囊的一团，被内裤勾勒出了漂亮的形状。  
那里已经完全硬起来了。  
佐助盖住眼睛的手不由得紧了紧，他觉得鸣人一定会说些什么的。  
然而鸣子并没有嘲笑佐助身体的诚实，她被佐助的内裤激起了奇怪的兴奋点：  
“白色的四角内裤啊……”  
她说。  
“佐助君果然是纯情派呢。”  
她用指甲隔着内裤刮了刮佐助的阴茎顶部，那里已经有了一团水渍。  
“而且湿了也很容易看出来。”  
她的手指隔着内裤轻轻抚摸着佐助的硬挺，过了好一会儿才恋恋不舍的抓住内裤的上沿。  
“佐助君，抬抬腰。”  
鸣子非常温柔的说。  
这让佐助更加觉得羞耻。他觉得一切都是错的，鸣子是错的、他的身体是错的、这个地方这些行为统统是错的，但他偏偏希望这一切继续进行下去。他从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，然后轻轻的、配合着抬了一下腰。  
这个动作证明了他的兴奋、享受与期待。  
鸣子爱怜的脱下佐助的内裤，出于私心，她把它挂在了佐助左边脚踝的位置。  
她屏住呼吸贪婪的看着身下的身体——那具在月光下对着她完全打开的身体。现在佐助几乎是赤身裸体的了，他的胸部被两条毛茸茸的尾巴玩弄着，两个乳尖皆是鲜艳的红色。他的浴衣皱巴巴的包裹住佐助的腰身，仅依靠一根腰带松松系住。而在浴衣下摆，佐助的阴茎颤巍巍的挺立着，一副渴望被抚弄的淫荡样子。  
她借着月光打量佐助完全硬挺的器官，心想世界上怎么能有人连这个地方都长得那么好看呢。  
硬起来的样子好看，滴落液体的样子好看，甚至是因为被人看到而羞耻的微微颤抖的样子也好看。  
她吞了吞口水，一时间忘记了动作。

可是这叫个什么事呢？  
双腿大张着被人视奸最私密的部位。  
佐助不知道世界上会不会有人因为羞耻而死去，反正他是快了。他甚至想直接开着须佐逃离，可是他能逃到哪里去呢？就仿佛靠着一根浮木漂浮在茫茫海上，他现在能指望的就是鸣人，他渴望的也只有鸣人。  
“鸣人……”  
他不受控制的低低叫出了声，声音里夹杂着无助的情欲与恳求。  
鸣子听了哪里忍受的住？她现在恨不得顶礼膜拜这具躯体，恨不得把全世界最好的东西都献给佐助。  
“佐助，看着我啊我说。”  
她竭力回忆好色仙人书中的桥段，用手捧起自己的乳房夹住了佐助的阴茎。  
嫩肉摩擦的快感终于让佐助叫出了声，他有点茫然的移开手半撑起身子看了一眼鸣人，就这一眼就让他被火烧着般移开了视线。  
金发的少女跪在他腿间，用手捧着乳房套弄摩擦他的阴茎。她的舌头淫荡的伸在外面，时不时舔弄一下他的龟头，不知道是前列腺液还是口水的东西在二者间牵连出细长的银丝。  
快感几乎要把他的头脑冲昏，他也不晓得怎么办才好，只好重新闭上眼睛，遵从自己的心意享受少女淫靡的侍奉。  
最后快射出来的时候他违心的说了声“别……”  
鸣子听了便直接将佐助的阴茎含进了嘴里，完全勃起的阴茎抵住了她的喉咙，这并不舒服，她立刻就被呛出了生理性的泪水。  
她理论知识丰富，口交这样的实践却是实打实的第一次。佐助的阴茎几乎是在她嘴里蛮横的顶弄，她害怕自己的牙齿磕到他，只好在竭力避免的情况下想方设法刺激他快点射出来。  
她的手指在佐助的两颗卵蛋上摩挲抚弄，又拿舌头沿着硬挺的阴茎柱身上下舔弄，任由佐助的阴茎操她的喉咙。  
佐助射出来的时候她拿右手的大拇指按在了他的菊穴处揉弄。  
好色仙人说这样会让快感加倍，诚不欺我。  
她咳嗽着咽下佐助射出的精液，看着佐助高高昂起线条优美的下颌有点得意地想。  
“爽吧？”  
她嘴欠的问。  
结果从高潮中回味过来的佐助有点怪异有点纠结的看着她。  
鸣子有点奇怪的顺着他的视线看下去，才发现自己的大拇指已经顺势完全插入了佐助的后穴。  
那后穴不知满足的吮着那根短小的大拇指，一吞一吐蠕动的样子诱惑极了。  
好热好紧……  
鸣子吞了吞口水。  
他们维持着这诡异的姿势僵硬的对视了很久。  
“佐助……”  
鸣人听见自己解除了色诱术无耻的说道。  
“我给你看个宝贝吧我说……”  
佐助啪的把个枕头打到鸣人脸上，然后痛苦的重新躺了下去。  
鸣人嘿嘿嘿的猥琐笑着把佐助翻了个身，又把枕头垫到了佐助肚子下面。  
他低声嘟哝了一句“这我可没经验……”，又在佐助听到之前把这句话啐了出去。  
佐助：“……”  
鸣人就着口水又用大拇指在穴口揉了揉，等听到了佐助的呻吟才大着胆子把大拇指小心翼翼的插了进去。  
彻底插进去后很长时间两个人都没有说话，房间里安静的连针掉下去的声音都听得见。  
怎么说呢之前旖旎的气氛荡然无存，甚至还有种尴尬的感觉。  
半晌佐助听见鸣人结结巴巴的开口：  
“爽……爽不爽啊……我我我说……你这个、这个小骚货……”  
“……”  
更尴尬了好吗！！！  
佐助绝望的把头埋进了手臂里，老实说他完全没有感觉到快感，甚至有种排泄物倒流的不适感。但本着友好互惠的原则理念，他还是强装镇定的简短道：  
“鸣人，继续，别怂。”  
他灵魂的半身立刻回了嘴：  
“谁怂了啊我说！我是怕你难受好吧！”  
鸣人一边说一边撤出大拇指接着把食指送了进去。  
食指进入的更顺利些，但是鸣人再把中指插入的时候就很明显的感觉到了困难。他只好借着口水艰难的润滑，好在佐助体质特殊，用手指插了一会儿就自己分泌出了肠液。鸣人顺利的就着肠液插弄着佐助的后穴，很快速度就快了起来。  
“佐助……你是真的有点骚啊我说……”  
他大着胆子一边抽送一边说。  
“哈啊……嗯……再、再加一根……”  
佐助动着腰说道。那种无法言说不受控制的快感再次裹挟住了他。

等到三根手指可以顺利的插入的时候鸣人已经又可以自如的调戏佐助了。  
“爽不爽啊小佐助？”  
他抚摸着佐助的背脊，自得的欣赏起佐助被他的手指侵犯的迷人样子。佐助半趴在榻榻米上，屁股高高的抬起，这便勾勒出了美好的背部线条。他看不到他的脸，只能从时不时泄出来的呻吟声中判断佐助是享受的。  
估计又迷失在快感与理智的夹缝中了。  
他便愈发过分的刺激起佐助来：  
“喜不喜欢，嗯？”  
“我觉得肯定喜欢啊我说，你看你吸得多紧。”  
“要我快一点？慢一点？佐助你不要光是哼哼嘛我又不会笑你想要什么就大声说出来啊我说~”  
去你妈的大声说出来。  
佐助被他啰嗦的骚扰弄得一股火气，然后这股火气又在他手指的顶弄中渐渐消散，如此往复了数次，他终于忍不住骂道：  
“别啰嗦，直接插进来。”  
冷漠的命令式语气里尚还带着三分被插的爽快的媚意。  
鸣人得了令欢快的抽出了手指，抽出的时候还从穴口带出了一点液体。  
于是他就就着那一点液体把自己早就硬的发痛的阴茎抵在了佐助的菊穴穴口。  
那穴口立时贪婪的把半个龟头吞了下去。  
那穴里就好像有无数只小嘴一样细密的吮吸着鸣人的阴茎——太他妈爽了。他立刻快乐又痛苦的吐了一口气。  
幸而他好歹分出了一点理智没有立刻不管不顾的把自己的阴茎直接捅进佐助的后穴，而是选择了缓慢的推进等待佐助适应，这对两人来说无疑是一种甜蜜的折磨。当他完全插进去的时候，他呆呆的一动没动，只是静静感受着佐助的后穴湿湿热热的包裹着自己的感觉。那一秒钟他的酒好像醒了，脑子里闪过了无数念头，比如“卧槽真的全部插了进去了吗”“好爽啊”“你干了什么你变成妹子的样子帮佐助乳交诶哇你是不是变态”“天哪天哪天哪你居然在上佐助这不是你的挚友嘛”等等等等。  
那一秒钟房间里又恢复了先前那种令人窒息的尴尬。  
接着鸣人听到佐助长出了一口气，他正颤抖着努力适应接纳着鸣人。雪白的脊背绷成了一道决绝的弧线。  
鸣人觉得世界上的一切他都感知不到了，他的眼里只有佐助。  
佐助佐助佐助佐助。  
最后一个念头是“去他妈的挚友老子爱他”  
然后他就疯狗一样动起了腰，真的，疯狗一样。  
一边动他一边觉得鼻子酸酸的，他也没想别的就只是紧紧抱住了佐助问他被他操的爽不爽。  
佐助被顶弄的哪里有神志可言呢，当即顺着软软的说爽……爽……你慢点……  
换来的当然是鸣人变本加厉的顶弄。  
“太深了……哈啊……要……捅穿了……”  
这样淫荡的话一旦说顺了也就没那么羞耻了，佐助断断续续的说着，心里其实还有点翻白眼。  
他心想这家伙把他抱那么紧干什么呢，他又不会突然跑掉。  
真是的，这白痴，一边做爱一边哭算什么呢，搞得他也有点鼻酸了。  
结果两个人就紧紧拥抱着一边哭一边做爱，嘴里的话怎么浪怎么来。  
就好像是在发泄什么似的。  
两个人也都在世上活了十七年的光阴，却好像是第一次获得幸福似的。  
满满的、要把人溺死在里面的幸福。  
又做了一会儿鸣人直接架起佐助一条腿把他整个人翻了过来，这种阴茎与菊穴旋转着交合的快感让两个人都倒抽了一口气。  
两个人就这么眼泪鼻涕一塌拉乌的面对了面。  
“佐助，你怎么哭了啊我说……”  
鸣人呆呆的问。  
“被你操哭的。”  
佐助干脆利落的说。  
他们对视了一下，接着就无师自通默契满分的拥吻在一起。眼泪鼻涕什么的也统统糊在了一起。  
可没人在乎。  
他们合该是天生的一对。哪怕是眼泪鼻涕也该交融在一块儿的。  
谁也离不开谁。  
快射的时候佐助嗓子都快喊哑了：  
“嗯……鸣人……要到了……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
鸣人嘶吼着就势顶到了最深处，将精液全部射在了佐助体内。与此同时佐助也跟着射了出来。  
两个人完事后懒散的抱在一起，谁也没说话。  
鸣人从佐助背后伸出手推开了窗——  
居然下雪了。  
他拉起被子把两个人盖得严严实实的：  
“我上一次看到下雪还是一个人绝望的躺在房间里想你的时候啊我说。”  
“嗯。”  
“佐助我和你说我可能不是直男。”  
“啧，我也不是。”  
“胡说你明明是你和鸣子做的那么开心啊我说！”  
“……”  
“自己的醋都吃果然是白痴。”  
又过了一会儿：  
“佐助我觉得我可能还是直男。”  
“……”  
“佐助你不要误会啊我说我的意思是我不喜欢男的我喜欢的是你。”  
“……”  
“不对我不是说你不是男的啊我说。”  
“……”  
“我是说我不喜欢其他男的我只喜欢你，和性别什么的这种肤浅的东西完全没关系啊我说！”  
“不对不是喜欢啊我说。”  
“是爱啊我说！”  
“佐助，我爱你啊我说。”  
“佐助你怎么都不说话的啊我说。”  
“我在等着你说‘因为我们是朋友啊我说！’”  
“不是啊佐助！我们不是朋友啊我说！”  
“……”  
“大白痴。”  
“佐助你爱不爱我啊我说？”  
“啧，哪儿来那么多情啊爱的。”  
“诶可我都说了爱你了啊我说QAQ”  
“……”  
再过了一会儿：  
“喂，吊车尾的。”  
“怎么了佐助你是不是要说爱我了佐助佐助你爱不爱我啊我说！”  
“……不是，你射在里面了我肚子不舒服，你帮我弄出来。”  
“卧槽佐助你要不要紧我们要不要去找小樱看看你额头有点烫不会发烧了吧我说。”  
“会不会怀小宝宝啊我说？”  
“……闭嘴。= =#”  
“佐助你凶我QAQ”  
“……要不要来打一架啊大白痴 = =#”  
“打就打谁怕谁啊我说=-=”

屋里的吵闹声渐渐小了下去。  
过往的那些爱恨在此夜统统消弭。  
便只见岁月静好，月下落雪温柔。


	5. 【鸣佐】飞机

【鸣佐】飞机

大家好我叫花子，是一名秘书。  
我的老板名叫宇智波佐助，听名字就知道，是个外表满分工作狂设定的禁欲系男子。  
现在是凌晨两点钟，我和我的老板正在飞往砂之国的航班上，十三小时后我们将抵达砂之国。此时此刻绝大多数乘客都因抵挡不住生物钟的压力而陷入了沉睡。之前的我该死的也是一样。  
但是现在我醒了，被吵醒的。  
那么现在问题来了，大家怎么看待我的老板正在八千八百多米的高空上被坐在他右手边的同样外表满分的歪果仁上下其手外加dirty talk的事？  
我以秘书的职业操守发誓他们之前是不认识的。  
我该阻止他们吗。  
我要怎么阻止他们。  
难道要我对那个歪果仁说“不好意思打扰一下啊先生能不能请你放开我老板的鸡巴”这样吗。  
……  
滚！  
“放开我。”  
正纠结着要怎么办的时候，我听到老板压低声音这样警告道。  
“十分钟前你这样说还稍微有点威慑力，但是现在已经完全硬起来了吧？”  
“还是说，你要让全飞机的人都看到你裸露下体被人侵犯的样子？”  
歪果仁嗤笑着说，他的威胁相当有用，老板立刻就僵硬着一动不动了。  
接着那个歪果仁一边继续撸动老板的性器，一边解开了老板的衬衫扣子。  
“宝贝儿你可真美，登机前我就一直看着你，不，不用看我都知道你腰有多细，腿有多长……”  
歪果仁感叹道，接着我听到老板一阵闷哼，似乎是歪果仁埋首在他胸前舔舐啃咬起来。  
“乳头也硬起来了，被同性侵犯都这么有感觉？”  
“闭……哈啊……闭嘴。”  
老板的喘息声越来越重，甚至一句完整的句子都说不出来。  
“是不是很想被我操？嗯？屁眼有没有很痒？”  
“想想我的老二插进你下面的样子，是不是很爽？”  
歪果仁的语言调戏越来越过分，但是听得出来，老板也越来越兴奋。  
他甚至顾不上说话了，只是捂着嘴巴试图压抑住自己的呻吟。  
“别捂着嘴巴宝贝，想叫就叫出来，我相信其他人看到你的样子也会忍不住要操你的，我不介意和一飞机的男人分享你。”  
歪果仁掰开了老板的手，听声音是老板被迫和他缠绵的吻在了一起。  
歪果仁手上的动作越来越快，老板整个身体都不自觉的往前挺了挺，他们的舌头还交缠在一起，老板闷在喉咙里的呻吟声也尽数咽进了歪果仁的喉咙里。  
接着老板的身体剧烈的抖动了一下，再接着空气中弥漫出了一股带着情欲的腥甜味道。  
老板应该是射了。  
“射了好多呢。”  
歪果仁把老板搂在怀里，安抚似的抚摸老板的脊背。  
我听到黏腻的液体声音，他的另一只手上全是老板的精液，此刻他大约在摩挲自己的手指，好让老板知道自己射了多少。  
“那么，”  
歪果仁靠近了老板的耳朵低语。  
“还想被我操么宝贝儿？”  
“我知道你后面湿了。”  
老板低声说了句什么，我没听清，就听到歪果仁很愉快的说了一句：  
“这儿不方便，去前面的厕所吧我说。”  
然后是悉悉索索衣服摩擦的声音，他大概在帮老板整理衣服。  
然后老板就和他一起到后面去了。  
天知道他们经过我的时候我还假装熟睡的缩了一下腿给他们让道。  
真是太刺激了，虽然老板最后也很享受的样子不过我还是觉得误买了经济舱给老板的那个票务要被炒了。  
希望老板没有识破我在装睡然后恼羞成怒连我一起炒了。  
……等等你们为什么还在看着我？  
难道指望我蹲到厕所门口去给你们直播吗？  
……  
滚！！！

漩涡鸣人刚锁上卫生间的门就迎上了宇智波佐助的拳头。  
他一手抓住佐助的拳头，然后顺势就把人钳制在了墙上：  
“都乖乖和我到这儿了就不用这么装腔作势了吧？”  
他微笑着直视眼前快要喷出火的漂亮眼睛。  
“张开腿，不然我就叫几个乘务员过来一起操你。”  
说完他就低头咬住了佐助的嘴唇，同时他的右手从衬衫下摆伸进去捏住了佐助的乳头粗暴的摩挲逗弄。  
“又有感觉了吧？被男人摸是不是很舒服？”  
鸣人单手把佐助的两只手并拢压在头顶上方的墙上，然后他用膝盖强硬的分开佐助的两条腿，时不时坏心眼的拿膝盖在佐助的两腿之间色情的磨蹭顶弄。  
“刚才我只是拿手指稍微插了一下你就射了吧。”  
“明明表面上一副高高在上的精英样子，其实经常被男人玩吧我说？”  
“说不定我叫几个乘务过来你会更开心？”  
佐助剧烈的颤抖了一下，过了好久才从嘴唇里挤出一个“不”字。  
“嘴上这么说，不还是硬了吗我说。”  
鸣人恶劣的笑了一下，然后突然放开了佐助。  
他稍稍往后退了退，眯起眼睛欣赏眼前人衣衫不整满脸情欲站都站不稳的样子。  
“我决定尊重你的意见。”  
他说。  
“你现在就可以推开门走出去，当作什么也没发生的样子。”  
“要么你就跪下来舔我的老二。”  
“你自己选。”  
哈啊，他要崩溃了。  
鸣人看着佐助僵硬的样子愉悦的勾起了嘴角。

“唔……哈……”  
佐助跪在地上吞吐着鸣人的性器，男性性器特有的腥臭味道扑面而来，他极力含的更深些，眼角因为卖力的吞吐而泛上了生理性的泪水。鸣人抓着佐助的头发帮助他抽插，阴茎操到喉咙的快感让他也爽快的闷哼出声：  
“怎么哭了宝贝？吸我的老二让你这么开心？”  
“别着急亲爱的，接下来还有更爽的事。”  
说完他就将完全勃起的阴茎抽了出来，然后将佐助摁到了洗手池上。  
他用龟头在佐助的菊穴上轻轻顶了一下，小小的菊穴立刻急不可耐的收缩了一下。  
“好啦，”  
鸣人宽容的说，  
“在此之前我们得先做些扩张。”  
他移开自己的性器，然后插入了两根手指倒弄抠挖起来。  
“唔……哈啊……”  
“这么轻松就吞下两根指头了呢，感受到没？你里面那么热情的裹着我。”  
“啊啊，但是光用手指顶不到吧？那个地方的话。”  
“哈啊……不……嗯……”  
鸣人把无名指也插了进去。  
“想要什么？自己告诉我好不好？”  
他恶意的在佐助耳边诱导。  
“想要……啊嗯……插进来……求你……”  
“要什么？”  
“鸡巴……阴茎……随便什么，快点插进来……”  
佐助喘息着低声说。  
“骚货。”  
鸣人一边骂一边换上了真家伙。  
“看看你现在骚浪的样子啊我说。”  
他抓住佐助的头发强迫他看着镜子里的自己。  
洗手池的位置很低，佐助甚至可以隐约看到粗黑的性器在他两腿间进出的样子。  
“哈啊……嗯……你难道不喜欢？”  
他有点挑衅的问。  
回应他的是男人更加猛烈的撞击。

一切结束以后，男人帮助佐助穿好了衣服。  
“我们回去吧，马上空姐们要发泡面了。”  
“我最喜欢泡面了啊我说。”  
他非常幸福的说。  
佐助白了他一眼。  
打开门，几个面貌猥琐的男人站在门口，一脸暧昧的看着佐助，就仿佛佐助在他们面前已经形同赤裸。  
“我们都听到了啊小哥，不介意的话让我们也加入吧。”  
佐助一脸冷漠：  
“吊车尾的你平时看的都是什么片子。”  
“诶诶诶佐助你不喜欢这个剧本吗我说！”  
“解除掉影分身，快点。”  
佐助不耐烦的说。  
鸣人撇嘴解除了影分身。  
“第一，他们太丑。”  
佐助说。  
“第二，卫生间容不下这么多人。”  
佐助吻住鸣人的嘴唇，手指不安分的在鸣人胸前打转。  
“现在来机舱play好了。”  
在一片影分身解除的砰砰声中，佐助说。

后记：  
科学班  
“七代目大人，本次飞机试飞您感觉如何？”  
“不错啊我说！就是有一点不好。”  
“啊！实在是万分抱歉！请问是有哪里欠缺呢？”  
“厕所做大一点啊我说。”  
“啊，原来如此！我们一定尽快做出改进！”  
“还有啊我说，那个啊，空姐的制服给我拿一套回去啊我说。”  
“诶？七代目大人要这个做什么？”  
“啊……嘛……总之研发新术什么的……嗯，对，总之就是这样。”  
“我这就去给您取！请问码数方面……？”  
“最大码的。（斩钉截铁）”

鹿丸全程旁观鄙夷脸。


	6. 【鸣佐】Blue Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直译即忧郁的睾丸

大家好，我们是两颗普通的蛋蛋，我们得了抑郁症。  
是的，抑郁症。  
一切得从我们的主人说起。  
我们的主人漩涡鸣人在十八岁以前一直恪守着忍者的禁欲准则，自【哔——】的频率保持在令人满意的一周一次。每次自【哔——】的时候他脑子里想的都是他的同班同队同学宇智波佐助，虽然这导致后来他们俩战斗的时候每每看到宇智波佐助那张倾国倾城的脸蛋我们总要微微一硬表示尊敬，但这其实无伤大雅。我们的工作频率还是很低。一周上一次班，偶尔加个班（说实话他们碰面的机会很少）还有低保拿，我们简直过着神仙般的日子。  
直到我们的主人十八岁生日那天，他该死的和宇智波佐助上床了。  
其实当我们在宇智波佐助的穴口撞击的时候还是挺开心的，虽然看不到他的神情但我们知道他肯定没摆着平常那张扑克脸。他一直嘴硬的说着“不要”、“放开”之类的话，然后随着主人身体的律动从嘴角泄出些细细碎碎的销魂呻吟。我们看他其实也挺开心的。  
主人当然是最开心的，做爱的快感比起平常自【哔——】高级的多。说实话我们一直以为情商低到他那种程度一辈子都会是cherryman，并一直对他和我们自身抱有着微妙的同情。所以他射出来的时候我们由衷的祝愿他“脱处快乐”，尽管这意味着我们神仙一般的日子走到了尽头。  
我们挺喜欢宇智波佐助的，他穴口流出的液体很甜。  
更何况他的对手是主人的右手= =。

现在回想，看到他们第一次做就在床上赖了三天三夜的时候我们就应该预料到接下来会发生什么了。  
我们怎么会以为最糟糕不过一天上一次工加一次班呢？  
我们实在是太天真了。  
我们的主人别是台永动机哦。  
别人在吃饭的时候，我们的主人在吃佐助；别人在睡觉的时候，我们的主人在睡佐助；别人在办公的时候……哦我们的主人也在办公，但他会分出影分身来办佐助。  
别人的生活是柴米油盐酱醋茶，我们的主人是——  
吃佐助干佐助睡佐助艹佐助。  
在对宇智波佐助报以微妙的同情的同时，我们就有点后悔当时怎么没追随着主人的右手一起灰飞烟灭。  
与其苟延残喘，不如纵身一跃。  
太惨了。

而自从主人迷上了影分身play，我们的日子就一路朝着地狱疾驰而去。  
一天24小时，而我们要超负荷工作48小时甚至更长的时间。  
生活中唯一的乐趣……不，生活根本没有乐趣。  
我们绝望的把头冲着宇智波佐助的后穴顶了进去。  
哪里有剥削哪里就有反抗。  
终于有一天我们尥了蹶子。  
主人欲火焚身的在宇智波佐助身上蹭了半天却怎么也硬不起来的表情我们可以哈哈哈一年。  
你尽管蹭，硬了算我们输。

“小樱怎么说？”  
宇智波佐助把脸凑近我们，oh shit，他的鼻息喷洒在我们身上，痒极了。  
“说是睾丸忧郁啊我说。”  
主人愁眉苦脸的拿冰块敷着脸。  
自从主人和宇智波佐助在一起后春野樱对他的忍耐度就直线下降，如今已经发展为见一次就打一次的程度了。  
可怜的主人。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
“那个佐助……你再靠近一点啊我说。”  
主人贼心不死的咽了咽口水。  
“不是已经试过了么，口交。”  
宇智波佐助微微皱着眉，却还是听话的拿手指摩挲起我们的身体。  
“刚刚好像有点意思啊我说。”  
Oh Shit。  
当宇智波佐助伸出舌头舔弄我们的时候，相信我们，我们使出了吃奶的劲才抵挡住了诱惑。  
幸好他只是象征性的努力了一下。  
“你还是好好休息吧，大白痴。”  
他不遗余力的嘲笑道。  
“那我们试点别的吧我说。”  
主人把他抱在怀里磨蹭着说。  
“好啊。”  
宇智波佐助眯起眼睛，满怀恶意的捏了一下主人的屁股。  
“那换我在上面吧，反正你也不行。”  
于是当天晚上以主人满脸阴寒捂着他的小雏菊睡在客厅告终。  
他甚至思考了要不要分出个影分身进行守卫。  
可是并不会有人愿意采摘你的小雏菊的，因为它实在是太吃藕了。  
如果能说话我们一定会这样告诉主人，可惜我们并不能。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

其实我们也不知道我们的罢工会持续多久，就好像我们指望着谁来告诉我们似的。  
主人在一开始还拉着佐助进行了各种美其名曰“刺激”的羞耻PLAY。  
比如在办公室做啦，在小巷子里做啦，在公共厕所做啦，在野外做啦，水手服PLAY啦旗袍PLAY啦和服PLAY啦猫娘PLAY啦。  
我们坚挺的抵挡住了一切诱惑。  
到最后宇智波佐助都只是分出个影分身陪他搞了。  
“你别真的不行了吧。”  
宇智波佐助怜悯的说。  
为了早日艹到他主人只好遵循医嘱过起了和尚般清心寡欲的生活。  
哎呦太惨了。  
我们一脸滑稽的说。

我们的快活日子一直过到某天主人下班回家。  
他刚推开门就听到宇智波佐助在卧室隐秘的呻吟。  
主人呆住了。  
我们也呆住了。  
心中竟浮起一丝丝的不祥意味。  
果然，主人蹑手蹑脚走到卧室门口，透过门缝就看到宇智波佐助高高的撅着屁股，手里拿着个按摩棒在穴眼抽插。  
雪白的臀瓣和黑色的按摩棒形成了鲜明的对比。  
他嘴里还不停念着主人的名字。  
哪怕是主人自己的梦境里宇智波佐助都没这么放浪过，大多时候他只是一边假装不耐烦一边乖巧的满足主人的各种野望来着。  
我们觉得我们输了，不过不是输给主人的色心，而是输给了宇智波佐助。  
这个人简直有毒。  
好吧好吧，这些天也给主人吃够了苦头了。  
我们叹了口气打算屈服，可是我们依然没能让主人硬起来。  
……似乎有哪里不对。  
主人显然也发现了我们的无能为力。所以他只是满头大汗的站在门口窥探。  
直到听见宇智波佐助的叹息：  
“吊车尾的，给我滚进来。”  
他们吻在一起的时候宇智波佐助顺“眼”给主人解了之前悄悄下的暗示。  
怪不得我们好几次都要屈服于诱惑的时候主人还是没有硬起来。  
“之前……嗯……之前你太过了……哈啊……”  
宇智波佐助在床上断断续续的解释原因，但估计主人并没有顾着听。  
进入宇智波佐助的后穴的时候我们几乎热泪盈眶，这种感觉，就好像回到了家一样。  
很久很久之后主人畅快的射了出来。  
他抱着宇智波佐助，把两个人的手指叠在一起玩弄。  
“佐助，5·20快乐啊我说。”  
他亲吻了一下疲惫的宇智波佐助的额角，然后满足又意味不明的喟叹道：  
“我们。”  
而我们同样泪流满面的纪念那一去不复返的好日子。  
我们。  
QAQ。


	7. 【鸣佐】山洞（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时空交错  
火影鸣X晓助  
被十年后/前的自己ntr  
轻微触手play

七代目又向前走了几步，在他眼里少年的威胁软弱又无力。  
俊美的少年正被无数藤蔓骚扰，他全身几近赤裸，只有一件晓袍勉强挂在身上。  
红黑色的衣服，更衬得他眉目如画，肤白胜雪。  
即使他的眼睛被藤蔓覆盖，七代目也能想象他的眉眼是如何凌厉。  
凌厉间缠绕着茫然和恨意。  
他怎么会忘呢？  
17岁的佐助。

七代目伸出手，那些藤蔓似乎惧怕七代目的靠近，在他的手碰到它们以前便纷纷退却。  
到最后就只剩一根还留着。  
它的末端隐没在少年的袍子里，七代目抓住那根藤蔓，它便剧烈的抖动起来，随着它的动作，少年也猛地颤了一下，他低低叫了一声，随即咬住了嘴唇。  
七代目松开握着藤蔓的手，转而拨开少年的发，他皱着眉捏住少年的下巴，强迫他张开嘴。  
少年的下嘴唇上密布着细小的血洞，那是他自己咬出来的。  
“佐助，看着我。”  
七代目低低的说。  
少年闻言非常顺从的睁开眼，却是目光涣散。  
想来他的眼睛也受到了毒液的影响。  
七代目又把目光移向那根藤蔓，似是感到自己命不久矣，它又猛地动作起来。  
七代目大概猜到了那藤蔓正在火云袍底下做些什么，他当机立断的割断了藤蔓。  
少年几乎是控制不住的随着藤蔓最后的动作呻吟出声，  
那声音是带着媚的。

眼见少年又要咬嘴唇，七代目赶忙把自己的手指塞进他嘴里。  
“佐助，别咬自己，别咬。”  
他轻声安抚着微微颤抖的少年，伸手把他抱在怀里。  
“这不是什么大不了的事，我马上把它弄出来。”  
他故作轻松的说，接着把手伸向了挂在少年身上的火云袍。  
少年没有作声，只是默然允许了他的行为。

七代目撩起火云袍，少年两条雪白的腿交叠在一起，而藤蔓正隐没在他股间。  
他拿粗糙的大手在少年腿上抚了几下作为安抚，接着便稍稍抬起了少年的一条腿。  
少年的下体在他面前一览无余。  
“别紧张，”  
七代目说，他示意宇智波佐助维持住张开双腿的动作，接着自己在他穴口探索起来。  
“我不知道它……进去有多深，我……”  
宇智波佐助咬牙切齿的打断了七代目的话。  
“直接拔出来。”  
他说。  
“你别闹，那样你会受伤。”  
七代目有些生气的说，他制住宇智波佐助想要自己动手的动作。  
“没力气就不要乱动。”  
他没好气的说，在确定少年不会再随意动弹以后，他试探着往少年的菊穴里插进了一根手指。  
大约是之前玩弄少年后穴的藤蔓不止一根，七代目非常轻易的就插进了三根手指。  
他熟练的扩张着宇智波佐助的后穴，并顺着藤蔓的表面把它往外面引导。  
“看来没有太深，”  
七代目长舒了一口气，他终于触碰到了藤蔓的尖端。  
这时候少年突然惊叫了一声。  
七代目立刻紧张的询问他是否有事。  
“刚刚有什么东西……射进去了。”  
宇智波佐助有些不确定的说。  
七代目皱着眉将藤蔓慢慢弄了出来，他看到一些粉红色的汁液顺着宇智波佐助的穴口滴落下来。  
“佐助，你感觉怎么样？”  
他撤出手指问，可是却没能得来宇智波佐助的回应。  
七代目赶忙看向他，却见少年面色潮红，眼神迷离。  
“后面……痒，呜！”  
“别拔出来，你插回去。”  
他神志不清的呢喃道。

宇智波佐助觉得自己快疯了。  
他仿佛是被劈成了两半，一半神志不清，另一半漠然围观。  
他和那陌生的男人纠缠了一会儿，但是男人很快就妥协了。  
男人的阴茎插进来的时候他几乎要欢呼出声。  
接着是漫无止境的索取与求欢。  
我究竟在做什么？  
我是个什么？  
他分出点神志想，丝丝缕缕的想。  
而男人从背后拥住他，体温高得吓人。  
“佐助，别怕啊我说。”  
男人反反复复的重复，亲吻细细碎碎落在他的肩上。  
“……鸣人？”  
他有些茫然的问。  
“……我在。”  
啊，原来是鸣人啊……  
是鸣人……  
他这么想着，竟然稍稍的安了心。  
直到他听到洞口传来第三个人的脚步声。  
这时候的他眼睛还未完全恢复，只能勉强看到一个模模糊糊的人影。  
而男人的阴茎还插在他体内。  
来人顿住了，宇智波佐助心里突然升起一股恐惧。  
来的人，是谁？


	8. 【鸣佐】山洞（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疾风鸣X叔佐

佐助这次打架是久违的发了狠的，他在被制住的时候漩涡鸣人的影分身不过剩下十个，在他们疯狂撕扯他身上的衣服的时候佐助一刀又捅死两个，他手里的刀很快被夺走，于是在一个影分身上前试图亲吻他的嘴唇的时候他假意配合，又用嘴生生咬破了那个影分身的喉咙。  
还剩下七个。  
他凶恶的环视了他们一眼，却终于在最后力竭倒在了地上。  
影分身像饿狼一样将他围在了中间。  
佐助根本分不清有几只手在他胸前肆意揉捏，又有几张嘴黏在他身体各个部位舔舐，少年大约从未经历过情事，他的手法莽撞又粗暴，在发现佐助无法在他嘴里硬起来后就果断放弃，转而来到男人的后穴。  
“啊啊，已经湿了呢我说。”  
少年的嗓音格外低沉。  
佐助什么也没说，只是低垂着头。长长的发遮挡住了他的脸，但很快就有影分身不满的凑上前，撩开他的头发强迫他和他接吻。  
漩涡鸣人很快长驱直入，被插入的那一刻佐助低低的闷哼了一声，影分身们听到都窒了一下，随即他们的动作便更加激烈起来。  
“哈啊……佐助……你里面好紧……又紧又湿的吸着我呢我说。”  
少年胡乱地说着从《亲热天堂》里学到的话，在发现佐助听到会作出可爱的反应之后，影分身们也纷纷效仿：  
“乳头也立起来了。”  
“前面也是，明明刚刚怎么舔都没反应。”  
“被插一下就那么兴奋，佐助真是淫荡啊我说。”  
先前和他接吻的影分身坏笑着把自己的阴茎塞进了佐助嘴里：  
“好好舔，舔好了本大爷有赏啊我说！”  
所以是完全把自己代入亲热天堂里的恶霸角色了么……  
佐助垂下头熟练的舔弄着嘴里的阴茎，并强迫自己适应身后少年粗暴的顶弄。  
“这不是完全配合起来了吗我说……”  
其他影分身们也借着佐助手和脚安抚他们的阴茎，落单的那个索性凑到正享受口交的同伴身边，开始对着佐助的脸自慰。  
“喂喂本体你好了没啊，我们也想插佐助的后面啊我说！”  
很快就有影分身开始不满的抱怨，大概本体也到了极限，他没过多久就射了出来。  
他伏在佐助身上，大口喘息着享受高潮的余韵。  
先前把阴茎抵在佐助脚心自慰的影分身接着取代了他的位置，他插入的时候佐助配合着抬了抬腰。  
“哼嗯……快点……还要……”  
他在为影分身口交的空当淫荡的呻吟起来。  
这哪里是漩涡鸣人那种刚刚脱处的人受得了的。  
他不顾影分身的不爽，强行把佐助的脸掰正过来，欣赏着他被操到眼神失焦的可爱样子。  
“佐助，看着我，”  
“你是我的啊我说，”  
他一字一顿的说。  
“这种表情，这种声音，都是我一个人的啊我说！”  
佐助对此的回应非常简单，他淫荡的张开嘴，专心侍弄起他刚刚才射在他后穴的阴茎。  
“本体的待遇就是不一样啊我说……”  
被鸠占鹊巢的影分身不满的抱怨道，接着他来到正抬着佐助两条腿卖力抽插的同伴身后，老老实实排起了队。  
这场轮奸不知道进行了多长时间，当六个影分身都轮过一遍再次轮到本体的时候，佐助也不知道被插射了多少次。  
他身上沾满了黏黏的精液，随着本体的抽插放浪的呻吟着、冲那些尚未餍足的影分身讨好的伸出舌头。  
终于有影分身忍不住上前，把阴茎插进了他的嘴里。  
“啊啊……”  
佐助轻声说。  
“抓住你了。”  
接着他用力咬断了那个影分身的阴茎。  
影分身“嘭”的一声消失，在本体与其余影分身惊呆了的目光中，佐助好整以暇的坐起身。  
“还剩5个。”  
他用手抹掉嘴边的精液，露出了一个血淋淋的笑容：  
“你们谁还有胆子，过来试试看？”  
看来被迫承受性事的同时，他还是有时间攒出干掉5个漩涡鸣人的体力的。

“醒了？”  
漩涡鸣人睁开眼，就看到了篝火旁面无表情衣着整洁的男人。  
他从脑子里捕捉到一些零零碎碎的、疯狂至极的画面，只觉得头疼欲裂。  
就像是被人拿脚踩了几十遍一样。  
“趁你昏过去的时候我把附近检查了一遍，”  
佐助说，  
“这里没有出口，我们被困住了。”  
不知道是不是因为自己心虚，漩涡鸣人觉得他的态度异常冷硬。  
“啊……”  
他草草的应着。  
可就在他们谈话间，整个地穴突然震动起来。  
一条向上的甬道缓缓出现在他们面前。  
佐助看着那条突然出现的道路，心里再次浮上那种奇异的感觉。  
就好像这山洞真的有自我意识，因为害怕他会抛弃少年自己上路，所以非要等到漩涡鸣人醒过来的时候，才故意放出这条道路。  
可这是出路还是绝路？  
他凝视着那条幽深的甬道，心里明白，不管前方等待着的是什么，那都是需要他们一起面对的东西。  
交错的凶险终将重叠，  
他终会与他相遇。


	9. 【鸣佐】山洞（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都错乱了

一切都错乱了。

七代目  
宇智波佐助就像只猫儿一样乖顺的趴在男人怀里，两只手紧紧扒住男人的脖颈，随着男人的抽插配合的上下起伏。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
少年的呻吟细细碎碎的落在他耳边，也许是顾及宇智波佐助的颜面，七代目一句话都没有说。他只是沉默的动作，将少年紧紧地嵌在自己怀里。  
“谁在那里！”  
怀里的少年突然厉声问道，他的身体由于情欲和紧张而剧烈的颤抖。大概是感到了被人围观的羞耻，他开始挣扎着想要逃开男人的怀抱。  
七代目被他毫无章法的扭动激的倒抽了一口气，他牢牢的制住宇智波佐助，拿右手在他蓬松的黑发上轻轻安抚。  
“佐助，你看错了。”  
说着他向宇智波佐助注视着的方向看了一眼，  
“那儿什么也没有。”  
那里的确是空无一人。

漩涡鸣人  
漩涡鸣人脑袋晕晕的跟在佐助后面，他不太敢看他，就偶尔的偷偷的飞快的拿眼睛觑他几眼。  
那些事情是真实发生的吗？  
他不禁问自己。  
他真的……把未来的佐助……？  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
脑子里又出现了俊美的男人低垂着眼睛服侍自己的样子。  
漩涡鸣人的脸涨得通红，以至于等他反应过来的时候，他已经在猛烈的用头撞墙了。  
也不知是不是山洞也受不了他暴烈的冷静方式，当他再一次用尽全力砸过去的时候，坚硬的壁体突然一软，整个的将他包裹了进去。  
这一切发生的太快太突然，旁边的佐助甚至只来得及够到他的衣角。  
漩涡鸣人穿过山壁，环顾四周，他现在所处的甬道与之前别无二致。  
只独独缺了那个安静沉稳的独臂男人。  
他立在甬道中央，心里说不出究竟是庆幸还是失落，他又站了一会儿，终究还是迈步向前去了。  
越往前走，看到的藤蔓尸体就越多，他猜测这是之前他们其中一个走过的路，紧接着他开始听到模模糊糊的呻吟声，那声音的主人他再熟悉不过了——  
佐助！  
漩涡鸣人再管不上什么谨慎，他向前奔去，很快的他看到光亮。  
“谁在那里！”  
是了！是佐助的声音！  
漩涡鸣人兴奋的向前奔过去，他进入了一个宽敞的类似中庭的地方，却被里面淫靡的画面刺激的说不出话。  
“佐……助……？”  
最终他不确定的低低叫道。  
他朝思暮想的伙伴正以一个他做梦也想不到的淫荡姿势跪坐在地上，晓袍从他肩膀上滑落下去，露出了他白皙的胸膛和完全勃起的下体。  
宇智波佐助开始挣扎，但很快的他的挣扎被诡异的平复下去，就好像是被这山洞所控制了一般。  
他的双手仿佛在虚空中环绕住了谁的脖颈，听到漩涡鸣人的声音，他以一种近乎于软弱的姿态往后缩了缩，企图是要靠什么遮住自己赤裸的身体似的。  
“鸣人……”  
他本能的回应，接着身体突然狂乱的被迫抖动起来，他随之又发出那种痛苦又甜蜜的呻吟声，就好像……  
漩涡鸣人瞪大了眼睛。  
就好像在被什么看不见的人奸淫一样。  
“混蛋……”  
他愤怒的低吼出声，朝着那个看不见的人攻了过去。

宇智波佐助  
宇智波佐助从没想过有朝一日他会陷入这种两个大男人为了他大打出手的狗血境地。  
而且这两个男人都是漩涡鸣人。  
十六岁的漩涡鸣人和……三十岁的漩涡鸣人。  
果然和吊车尾的扯上关系就不会有好事情发生。  
啊啊后面好痒他还想要。  
可以的话他想把这两个人打的亲妈都不认识。  
……好像有什么奇怪的想法混进去了。  
他迷迷糊糊的睁着一双尚且看不清物事的漂亮眼睛，被七代目抱着闪躲漩涡鸣人的攻击，耳边是七代目的低声询问和漩涡鸣人“混蛋竟然拿佐助当护盾快放开他！”之类咋咋呼呼的咆哮。  
七代目的阴茎早在当时被攻击的时候就滑落了出去，此刻它就顶在佐助腿间，因为战斗的分心而微微呈颓唐之势。  
佐助本能的拿两条腿磨蹭它。  
他想阻止这场荒唐无比的争斗，可那藤蔓汁液带来的影响使他力不从心，他终于忍不住低声的呻吟起来，那呻吟在噼里啪啦的战斗中显得那样微不足道，却奇迹的使七代目和漩涡鸣人同时止住了动作。  
“佐助？”  
他们又同时紧张的叫道。  
宇智波佐助示意七代目将自己放到地面上，他靠着七代目的身体站稳，强撑着最后一点理智冲一脸震惊的漩涡鸣人简短的解释：“未来的你，不是敌人，藤蔓。”  
这个世界大概已经疯了吧。  
他只觉得一切都不用在意了，他的尊严早在对着三十岁的漩涡鸣人张开腿的时候就没了，现在又何妨再破碎一次呢？  
他一面带着这要将他逼疯逼死的绝望，一面破罐子破摔的把身上摆设一样挂着的火云袍扔到地上，学着七代目之前的动作，将两根手指塞进了自己的后穴，当着两个人的面抚慰起自己来。  
已经是极限了，实在是太痒了。  
偶尔软弱一次也没关系吧？  
他稀里糊涂的想着，低低的哀鸣出声，像是要求谁的原谅。  
可明明无人能给他原谅。

七代目&宇智波佐助&漩涡鸣人  
七代目忍无可忍的打断了少年的自亵，他自年少起即与佐助相知，怎么可能不了解此时此刻少年荒唐的心情。他将身体覆在宇智波佐助身上，爱怜的亲吻他赤裸的脊背。  
“不是你的错……佐助，别怕，这不是你的错。”  
漩涡鸣人看到宇智波佐助的手被抽出来，也松了口气。他终于有了直视眼前赤裸的伙伴的勇气，他竟然开始盯着宇智波佐助紧抿的、发白的嘴唇恍神——他们仿佛已经有很久没有见面，他还记得上次见面时佐助冲他冷冰冰的笑，他俊秀的眉宇间藏着一股长年的戾气，怎么消也消不掉。  
哪怕是现在这种时候也消不掉。  
想到这儿，漩涡鸣人低下头，轻轻的含住了宇智波佐助的嘴唇。  
他时不时的拿舌头扫过宇智波佐助紧紧闭合的唇瓣，然后用那双澄澈的蓝色眼睛盯着他看。  
宇智波佐助怔了一下，他自觉可以忍受任何的羞辱和伤害，却还是下意识的要闪躲少年同伴温柔的亲吻。  
可漩涡鸣人当然不会就这样放过他。  
“你一定觉得这个世界疯了吧，佐助。”  
“但别怕，”  
金发的少年笑的一如往常，没有丝毫他臆想中的嫌弃与鄙夷。  
“如果这里就是地狱，那我就和你一起下地狱，”  
“然后我们一起去把地狱里的魔王打到天上去吧我说！”  
这是犯规，宇智波佐助想。这种话真的是老土到掉牙了，口才这么差，这个吊车尾的真的是像面具人说的那样单单用嘴就说死了佩恩吗？反正他现在才没有动摇，也没有安心，更不会有任何的一点点的其他的情感。  
他只是想要嘲笑这个吊车尾的而已。  
“……谁怕了啊，吊车尾……唔”  
漩涡鸣人趁着宇智波佐助开口，不由分说的又吻了上去。  
这次他义无反顾的把舌头伸进了宇智波佐助嘴里——毫不意外的被咬了。  
但他依旧不管不顾的在宇智波佐助的口腔里胡搅蛮缠，毕竟他已经从那个未来的佐助身上吃到过类似的且更深切的痛楚了嘛。  
他一边这么想，一边半强迫的逼着宇智波佐助和他交换了一个血淋淋的亲吻。他喜欢宇智波佐助那茫然不知所措的表情，只觉得比未来的佐助要可爱的多的多的多。  
“佐助……”  
漩涡鸣人带着股情欲低低的叫他的名字，然后拉着他的手放到了自己两腿间炙热滚烫的地方。  
“好歹帮帮我啊我说。”  
宇智波佐助的手微微向后缩了一下，但最终哆哆嗦嗦的帮着解开了漩涡鸣人的裤腰带。  
“白痴吊车尾的……”  
他软软的骂了一声，然后拿手握住了那根滚烫的柱体。  
七代目在听到宇智波佐助那声如释重负的“白痴吊车尾的”之后愣了一下，但他很快意识到这该是十几年前的自己的功劳。  
……总觉得被以前的自己比下去了。  
他强硬的压下自己心里微妙的不爽感，耐下性子继续扩张少年柔软的后穴。  
其实也不需要怎么样扩张。  
少年的后穴刚刚才经历了一场激烈的性事，到现在也没能完全闭合。  
但七代目还是耐下性子，极力避免少年因此而受伤的可能性。  
“要进去了喔，佐助。”  
扩张的差不多了他便拿阴茎抵住了少年的后穴，哪怕是这时候他也不忘先打个招呼。  
他慢慢插了进去，后入的姿势同样能插到很深。完全插入的时候他终于忍不住喟叹出声，然后用力的挺动起来。  
宇智波佐助被他插得险些要握不住漩涡鸣人的阴茎，他随着七代目的抽插一抖一抖的，发出了“啊……啊……”的畅快呻吟。漩涡鸣人看到他帮自己手淫的动作变得心不在焉起来，便握住他的手在他手心里挺动下体。  
佐助的手指又细又白，看着自己的阴茎在他手里抽动的样子，漩涡鸣人忍不住鼻头一热。  
不过说起来——漩涡鸣人有些不爽的注视着佐助后方的那一团空气。  
明明都有了未来的佐助不是吗！居然还缠着他的佐助不放，果然未来的自己变成了性格讨厌的大叔啊我说！  
也不知道是不是他想到了未来的佐助的缘故，总之，那个总是一脸沉静的独臂男人，终于姗姗来迟的出现在了中庭的另一边入口。

佐助  
一开始的时候佐助还以为中庭的那两个人是中了什么幻术。  
不然无论如何也解释不了他们对着空气一脸爽唧唧的挺动下体的蠢模样是从何而来。  
但很快他就想到了另一种可能性。  
“原来如此，无法看到平行的自己么……”  
他若有所思的注视着中庭内荒唐无比的景象，然后飞身而下，似笑非笑的斜睨了七代目一眼。  
“做的很开心嘛，吊车尾的。”  
七代目在看到佐助的一瞬间射了出来，然后结结巴巴的一边说话一边抽出了自己的阴茎。  
“佐……佐助，你听我说啊我说……”  
“我知道，是藤蔓。”  
佐助毫不留情的打断了七代目的辩解，然后他有些吃力的蹲下身，用两根手指捏起了七代目射完精后半软不硬的阴茎。  
“嘶，佐助——”  
七代目倒吸了一口凉气，但他不敢反抗，只好可怜巴巴的注视着佐助。  
漩涡鸣人愣愣的注视着佐助的动作，他只觉得佐助和那团看不见的空气之间的气场突然天雷勾地火一样炸起来，他不由得吞了吞口水，将怀里的宇智波佐助抱得更紧了些。  
“鸣人……”  
骤然结束了性爱的宇智波佐助有些茫然的看向漩涡鸣人。  
“我找到离开的办法了。”  
佐助一边说，一边缓缓撸动起七代目的阴茎。  
“这山洞是时空错乱的结果，我一直以为扭曲的力量和中点都在地下，但其实中点是在这中庭。”  
“什么意思啊我说？”  
漩涡鸣人忍不住问，宇智波佐助在他怀里不安的蹭动着。  
“一般来说，在最薄弱的地方防守都是最强力的不是么？但在这里，支撑这个时空缝隙的力量和最脆弱的中点却不在一个位置。”  
“而我们已经铲除了地下的力量根源，接下来要做的，便是让这个鬼地方从最脆弱的中庭开始不攻自破。”  
“即是说，”  
佐助这时候松开了七代目硬挺的阴茎，接着帮他穿好了裤子拉好了拉链，然后把手在七代目的衣服上蹭了蹭。  
“解！”  
他单手结印，呵了一声，刘海下面被刻意遮挡的轮回眼泛出紫色的光彩。  
“有什么比直接违反空间法则来得效果更好呢。”  
他有些冷淡的说，接着饶有兴致的看着七代目和漩涡鸣人面面相觑，指着对方说不出话来的蠢样子。  
“接下来各自顺着一边，匀速离开即可。”  
佐助一边说，一边单手解下了自己身上的披风，盖到了宇智波佐助身上。  
“照顾好他。”  
他有些严厉的说。  
“那么我们先离开了。”  
佐助提着七代目，对漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助点了一下头，便率先迈向了其中一个出口。


End file.
